colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin
.jpg | imagecaption = | airdate = * Apr 06 2017 - US * TBD - UK - Sky One | writer = | director = Juan Jose Campanella | previous = "Seppuku" | next = "Maquis" }} is the Season 2 finale. It is the 13th episode of Season 2 and the 23rd episode overall, of Colony. Synopsis With the L.A. Bloc scheduled for Total Rendition, the countdown is on to get out before it’s too late. With no other options, the Bowmans reach out to Alan Snyder and offer to trade the gauntlet for passage outside the Wall. Snyder is feeling snubbed by Governor General Helena Goldwyn, as he is among the last to know about the Rendition. He makes a surprising choice and demonstrates again that his self-interest is unpredictable, but consistent. Plot RAP Operation Gives Us A Look Under The Visor We begin with a few scenes from last season when Katie's people had the RAP and handed it over to Will. The RAP's point of view seems digitized. One person sees that "the interface" is missing and hopes that "the core" will be ok. Several high-level people prepare to "operate" on the RAP, and one wears a headset with direct communication to the Hosts, awaiting instructions. He removes the visor, underneath it appears to be electrical and mechanical rather than biological. Next, he removes a ball shaped component about the size of an orange, like a core, and puts it into another RAP body. He waits until the new body sits up then announces: "Our Host is online." Morgan is killed when Blackjacks find the bunker Katie and Will go to Henessey's hideout in an attempt to reach Noa's people beyond the Wall. All they can find broadcasting is a number station, but no key to decipher it. They head back to the bunker, not realizing they're being followed by Black Jacks. The adults stay to fight, and Katie sends Bram off into a tunnel with Charlie and Gracie and a gun. The assault in the bunker begins with a grenade that stuns Morgan. She is killed in the attack that follows. A second grenade comes and two Blackjacks tackle Will. Broussard comes to his rescue, shooting the men. The Blackjacks don’t survive the fight. Snyder Finds Out What's Coming Snyder notices the bloc is abuzz with activity and goes searching for answers. Homeland Security is full of Redhats when he stops by to see Dan Bennett. Bennett tells him the bloc is being evacuated to San Fernando because the annihilation of the labor camp has hurt the supply chain, but Snyder immediately calls him on it and Bennett reveals it’s an exhaustive search for the gauntlet. Snyder next heads to Goldwin, demanding an explanation. She tells him the hard line Hosts have been waiting for an excuse to crack down. Total Rendition begins in six hours. Goldwyn is getting a position with the Global Authority and says that she has a place for Snyder on her staff, in Europe. Goldwin tells Snyder that his daughter's name is on the "exemption list", but she can't come with them overseas. The Bowmans Work on an Exit Strategy With the bunker hideout blown, the Bowmans go the only place they can think to hide: The house of Katie's spiritual advisor - Carl. Will suggests they contact Snyder and offer him the gauntlet. Broussard doesn’t want to turn it over after losing every member of his team for it, but Will points out it doesn’t do him much good if he’s stuck in the bloc. Will calls Snyder through a tip line and offers him the gauntlet in exchange for passage outside the bloc. Snyder brings his information to the Global Authority, not through Goldwyn. A Blackjack tells him if secured the gauntlet he’d “never want for anything again.” Snyder meets with Will and breaks the news about Total Rendition Snyder goes to a meet alone with Will, who brings Broussard. He tells them about the impending Total Rendition –- all humans will be rounded up and sent to the Factory –- because the Hosts are looking for Broussard and the gauntlet. Snyder shares Goldwyn’s offer to him to go work for the GA in Europe. But he’s not interested. In a shocking announcement, instead Snyder asks to go with them. He seems disillusioned: “After spending all day watching the rats fleeing the sinking ship, I decided I just don’t want to be a rat anymore,” he says. Without Nolan’s protection, Maddie is on her own in the bloc Maddie shows up at the Greatest Day temple she helped found and is turned away at the door. She hears the announcement about relocation to the San Fernando Bloc and takes a bus to an evacuation center. She's surrounded by crowds, but totally alone. Reeling from the shock of Nolan’s betrayal and the loss of her cushy life in the Green Zone, not to mention separation from her son, she can’t seem to process the situation in which she now finds herself. In a panic, she goes up to a Redhat and tries to leave, but is brutally hit in the face. Broussard decides to stay behind Back at Carl’s house, he gets an automated call from the Occupation telling him to report to an evacuation center, which helps convince Will that Snyder was telling the truth. Broussard gives Will and Katie the gauntlet in the hopes they can find Noa’s people, but he announces he’s staying. “The Occupation is going to be tearing apart the bloc looking for me, I don’t want to disappoint them,” Broussard says, in his Broussard “bring it on” way. The Bowmans put all their faith in Snyder to get beyond the Wall Snyder summons his security team and Will and Katie jump them for their clothes and SUV. When the Bowman kids meet up with Snyder, he turns into a human being for a moment and tries to relate to them, but Bram hasn’t forgotten Snyder’s ruthless execution of his friends in the camp. The Bowmans and Snyder load into the SUV and head for the gateway, with Will and Katie in the front seat dressed as Redhats. Snyder says he’s on orders from Goldwyn to take the kids to a youth zone and gives papers to the sergeant at the checkpoint. Snyder knows that Goldwyn already evacuated and they won’t be able to reach her to confirm. The group waits in the SUV for an eternity to see if the sergeant will believe their story. He asks them to get out of the car. When the Redhats find the gauntlet and start to open it, Will reacts. He takes off his mask and raises his gun, counting on them to recognize him and his desperation. He tells the gateway Redhats about Total Rendition and suggests they call San Fernando and see if they’re really processing evacuees. No one answers. Will asks the Redhats if they’re willing to bet their lives that he’s lying. Katie appeals to the sergeant’s humanity. With the entire Bowman family’s fate in his hands, the sergeant finally decides to let them go. What’s next for the Bowman family, Maddie, and the bloc? Back in the evacuation center, a group attacks the Red Hats and the crowds are free to walk outside. They all look up as the ships hover overhead ominously. Outside the bloc, Helena Goldwyn watches the ships arrive, seeming to feel the weight of her failure to save the Los Angeles Bloc. She waits. On the empty road beyond the Wall, the Bowmans and Snyder breathe huge sighs of relief to have escaped from the bloc just in time. They see the ships overhead in their rearview mirror and are grateful for their freedom. And then Snyder reaches into his pocket and surreptitiously pushes the button to activate ... something. http://www.usanetwork.com/colony/episode-guide/season-2-episode-13-ronin CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Max Arciniega as Edison * Charlie Bewley as Simon Eckhart * Kwesi Boakye as Emmett Hallstead * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman * Christian Clemenson as Dan Bennett * Toby Huss as Bob Burke * Laura Innes as Karen Brun * Bethany Joy Lenz as Morgan * Tony Plana as Proxy Alcala * William Russ as Hennessey * Ally Walker as Helena Goldwin * Jamison Haase as Sgt. Holman * Casey Sanders as Carl * Anthony Mark Barrow as Commander Vos * Paul Schackman as Dr. Lester * June Carryl as Dr. Noto * Joshua Dov as Sgt. Paxton Co-Starring Episode Deaths * Morgan Williams Gallery Stills File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 1.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 2.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 3.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 4.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 5.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 6.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 7.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 8.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 9.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 10.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 11.jpg File:Colony 213 Ep Gallery 1920x1080 12.jpg File:Colony S2E13 Easter egg 1 1920x1080 (1).jpg|An image of Will and Katie, extracted from RAP's datastore File:Colony S2E13 Easter egg 2 1920x1080.jpg|Instructions relayed by the Hosts File:Colony S2E13 Easter egg 3 1920x1080.jpg|RAP helmet, with the visor removed and the datacore visible File:Colony S2E13 Easter egg 4 1920x1080.jpg|RAP's datacore File:Colony S2E13 Easter egg 5 1920x1080.jpg|Department of Homeland Security Building, floor filled with Redhat personnel File:Colony S2E13 Easter egg 6 1920x1080.jpg|Evacuation center File:Colony S2E13 Easter egg 7 1920x1080.jpg|Damaged Building just outside the LA bloc File:Colony S2E13 Easter egg 8 1920x1080.jpg|Close-up of the underside of a host ship Videos Trivia * A rōnin was a samurai without lord or master during the feudal period (1185–1868) of Japan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C5%8Dnin In modern Japanese usage, the term also describes a salaryman who is unemployed, or a secondary school graduate who has not yet been admitted to university. * This is the second time, the production company filmed in Sepulveda dam. * A numbers station, is a channel on the short-wave radio, which is unlicensed with the respective authority, where a announcer rattles out a string of numbers. It was a way to broadcast a coded message to the intended party who has a "code book" to decipher the message. It was primarily used during the "Cold War", between the United States and the Former Soviet Union, which ended in the Twentieth-Century. References Category:Season 2 Episodes